Meruem
Summary Meruem (メルエム, Meruemu) is the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen, and the King of the Chimera Ants. He is the main antagonist of the Chimera Ant arc. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: At least 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: 'Meruem, Chimera Ant King, 'King' By The Royal Guards '''Origin: 'Hunter X Hunter '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Forty Days Old (40 Days) '''Classification: '''Chimera Ant King, Nen Practicer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, Immense pain resistance, Proficient in hand-to-hand combat, Teleportation, Aura Blasts, Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure, Mereum has the ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons and each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Stronger than Youpi) | At least Large Town level Speed: 'At least '''Hypersonic+ '| '''High Hypersonic+ (His speed increased to 3 times the previous value). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class TJ | At least Class TJ+ Durability: '''At least '''Town level | City level after the rose bomb Stamina: 'Extremely high. As stated in durability, Meruem was able to take thousands of attacks from Netero with minimal damage to his person). 'Range: 'Extended melee range. 3 Kilometers via Nen techniques. | Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers via Nen techniques. '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: 'Meruem has extraordinary intelligence being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across to. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | Suffers poisoning from the Miniature rose bomb, and will slowly die after a extended period of time because of it. '''Notable Skills/Techniques: ' *'''Aura Synthesis: Meruem's initial ability gives him strength through consumption. Meruem's aura grows every time he devours a user of Nen, with their aura synthesizing to his own. *'Metamorphosis: '''Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure utilizing aura. He gained this ability after consuming large parts of Menthuthuyoupi. *'Rage Blast: Meruem is able to use Menthuthuyoupi's ability to use "Rage" in a concentrated blast of aura. *'''Photon: '''After absorbing large parts of Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi, he is able to use and evolve Shaiapouf's ability Spiritual Message. This secondary ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons. Each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with, and as stated by Welfin and Shaiapouf, he can know everything, even lies. The precision of the information he can gather depends on the quantity of photons directed at the object of interest. Meruem deploys these photons in his En in a flash, and then is able to instantly go to anything the photons reach. '''Key: Pre-Rose | Post-Rose Gallery Meruem's_aura_synthesis.png|Aura Synthesis 130_-_King's_wings.png|Metamorphosis IMG_1260.PNG|Rage Blast Photons.jpg|Photon Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Chimera Ants Category:Tier 7